Animals
by Krusader
Summary: [OneShot] Peter picks Claire up from the Bennet household and they have some fun. There's no plot, really. AU. Feedback always welcomed.


**Animals  
**Peter and Claire (AU)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. If I did, they wouldn't be related.  
**Note:** Completely AU and plotless. Totally NC-17. Don't like it? Don't read it. On to fun in someone else's car...

--

Claire dashed from the back yard, meeting Peter in the car parked out front. She climbed in and scooted as close to Peter as she could, her hand resting on his thigh. "Thanks for the lift. I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Like I would miss an opportunity to spend time with you," Peter scoffed, pulling out and driving as fast as he could from the Bennet house.

"I thought so," Claire cooed.

Peter trembled as he felt Claire's hand slowly sliding up his leg. He tried to stay focused on the road, vainly attempting to ignore her hand that was now resting on his crotch. "Uh, Claire, you might wanna-," he began, but was caught off guard when she squeezed. Swerving into the opposite lane, he regained control of the car before having a run in with a truck rolling toward them.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked, smirking and trying not to giggle.

"Yeah, fine. Just… are you sure this is such a good idea? I don't want to have to explain to Hiro how his car ended up in the middle of a field."

"Since when are you one to turn **me** down?" Claire began unzippering his pants. "Besides, I still owe you for my birthday." She pulled his jeans down to his knees, despite Peter's protests that she shouldn't be doing that at a time like this. The rest of him, on the other hand, had no disagreements with Claire's touch.

He was already hard as she took him in her grip, lightly stroking him, almost as if she dared him to drive off the road. He began to thrust into her hand, either giving up on her stubbornness or he couldn't fight the urge to feel her soft lips around him any longer. Claire lowered her to his lap, tauntingly licking the tip of his cock before taking him in her mouth.

She knew exactly how he liked it, what would make him struggle to keep from calling out her name. It might have been the first time in this setting, but it certainly wasn't the first time they had played this game. Peter squirmed in the driver's seat as her tongue swirled around his length.

He thrust into her mouth, eliciting a low moan from Claire, who had quickly become a pro after the many times she snuck out of the house to meet him. She sucked harder and Peter was finding it more difficult to keep his attention on the road. Feeling his body grow tense, Claire kept up with his pace. One hand on the wheel, the other running through her hair, he gruffly groaned as he came.

Relaxing and bringing the car back from the center of the road, Peter looked down at Claire, disbelief in his eyes. "I can't believe we just…" He couldn't finish his statement.

Claire sat back up, wiping the edge of her mouth with her sleeve. "You damn well better believe it," was her only response.

Peter pulled over at a turn off and flicked the headlights off. "Your turn." He leaned over and placed his lips on hers, one hand sliding under her shirt and across her smooth skin. Pulling her shirt over her head and laying her flat on the seat, he brushed his lips down to the top of her skirt.

Claire stopped him, "No. Leave it. I know how much you like it that way."

Forgetting about the skirt, Peter wriggled out of his own clothes, dropping them to the floor. He reached under her skirt, tracing a finger up her thigh. Claire was growing impatient before he delved two fingers into her core, stirring up the fire he had already started. She rocked her hips into him, barely able to control the overwhelming desire to have all of him within her.

He knew what she wanted and wordlessly slipped inside her, watching as the full extent of her reaction became evident on her features. She took him by the hips and pulled him closer, wanting to feel all of him as she thrust against him. He reached down, taking their lips clashing in a fiery frenzy, thrusting harder, faster.

Claire screamed out his name, muffled by the shoulder she was desperately clinging to. It wasn't long before Peter followed. Panting, sweating, and exhausted, they lay in silence, waiting for the last wave of pleasure to wash away.

Peter opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by frantic banging on the driver's side window. "Shit!" Claire screamed, pulling Peter on top of her to shield herself from the intruder. She was shocked to find that Peter was slowly beginning to disappear, making her clearly visible to whomever it was standing outside the car. Grabbing her sweater from the floor, she blindly pulled it over her head, backwards no less, and squinted into the darkness. No one.

She felt Peter sit up but couldn't see what it was he was doing. She heard laughing from the other side of the glass and then, "You should see how red he is right now!" Claire's eyes grew wide as she blushed as red as Peter probably was. "I'd like to have a talk with you about the proper way to treat my daughter," Claude's voice was directed at Peter. Then to Claire, "And for God's sake, fix yourself before you sneak back into the house." He laughed again before adding, "Have fun explaining this one to Hiro."

Claire waited until Peter was fully visible again before she adjusted her skirt and turned her sweater around. "That went better than expected. What did he mean by explaining this one to Hiro?"

Peter merely grew red once more. "I had to borrow _someone's_ car to come get you."

Claire pondered for a moment. "So whose car was it last time?"

Peter pulled his shirt over his head. "Simone's."


End file.
